<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>青春期骚动 by Melady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911092">青春期骚动</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady'>Melady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Supernatural season 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:49:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melady/pseuds/Melady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean已经这样注视着Sam很久了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>青春期骚动</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>暗恋梗一发完</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean已经这样注视着Sam很久了。</p><p>他靠在门框上，趁着Sam躺在床板上的时候看向Sam。他会看向Sam细绒绒的金棕色的头发，会看向Sam狭长但是足够漂亮的眼睛（在Dean注视着Sam的时候它们通常都是闭着的，但这并不影响Dean在脑海中描绘出那双晶亮的、绿色的、拥有着小狗崽一般无辜神色的眼睛），会看向Sam高挺的鼻梁，会看向Sam紧抿着的、薄薄的嘴唇。</p><p>……Damn it！<br/>Dean抹了把脸，暗自愤恨自己怎么到这时候了还在想着这档子事儿。<br/>他下意识的扭脸看向Sam。那孩子此时依然安静的躺在床上，对Dean丰富的内心活动一无所知。阳光照在那孩子的脸上，透过他的眼睫毛将阴影投射在他的脸上。</p><p> </p><p>Dean都快要忘记了他是什么时候对Sam，他的小弟弟，产生这种肮脏的、违背伦理道德的想法的。<br/>不过，“快要”——是的，他的确还没有忘。</p><p>Dean的确记得很多事情。有些是他拼命想记住的，还有一些是他无论如何想忘记、却又无论如何忘不掉的。</p><p>Dean记得四岁以前家里甜甜的苹果派的香味，记得妈妈的亲吻，记得爸爸的大笑。他的确是记着一些快乐的家庭时光的，但这些时光里最棒的还要是他的小弟弟出现后的那段时光。有那么一段时间Dean并不知道住在妈妈肚子里的是小妹妹还是小弟弟，他想他还是想要一个可爱的妹妹，于是他每天都会趴在妈妈的肚子旁，好奇地把耳朵贴在妈妈的肚子上面，试图搞清楚里面那个“小淘气”（妈妈总这么称呼她肚子里的小家伙）的性别。不过，当然了，Dean可没有X光那样的本事，他所能做的也不过是老老实实的等上十个月——然后，就像是魔术一样，有一天Dean迷迷糊糊地被爸爸从被窝里叫醒去了医院，接着，猜猜看发生了什么？<br/>——一夜之间他就多了一个弟弟！<br/>Well，尽管这个弟弟看上去还皱皱巴巴的，丑的像只小猴子，不过在爸爸妈妈笑着对Dean保证Sam——没错这就是那个小猴子的名字——会越长越好看的之后，Dean就勉为其难的接受了目前他有着一个猴子弟弟的事实。</p><p>不过后来Sam的确越长越可爱，小小的身体上总是有着一股奶香味。Dean没事儿就喜欢对着Sam亲亲脸蛋儿抓抓手，但是Mary和John总是不让Dean抱着Sam，他们怕他会把他摔到地上。</p><p>他才不会把Sammy摔到地上呢。幼小的Dean不高兴的撇撇嘴，他是Sammy的哥哥，他会保护Sammy的。</p><p>后来他的确保护了Sam。</p><p>Dean四岁那年家里起了大火，他怀里抱着John交给他的Sam跌跌撞撞地跑出了着火的房子。六个月大的Sam还不会说话，他只是用幼嫩的嗓子哭喊着来宣泄被浓烟熏到的不适感。Dean那时候抱着Sam香香软软的身体，还不知道从那一天开始他的生活便彻底变了个样儿。</p><p>经历了丧妻之痛的John并不是一个好的父亲。于是在最初的那段浑浑噩噩的时间里，Dean担起了照顾Sam和这个家的担子，一担就是一辈子。<br/>他照看着Sam由六个月大的婴孩成长至今，他经历了Sam由牙牙学语到如今可以语速飞快的噎得Dean说不出话来。Dean甚至记得当Sam第一次开口说话时叫得“Dean”时自己的心情。</p><p>到目前为止一切还都是正常的。还属于一个兄长对自己弟弟的正常的、合乎伦理道德的感情。</p><p>可又是从什么时候开始一切就都变了味儿？</p><p>Dean知道作为一个男孩自己的容貌似乎过于精致了些。但这并不妨碍他好好利用这一点来泡妞。你知道的，姑娘们总是喜欢长相俊美的男生，尤其是当这个长相俊美的男生还刚刚好有那么一点放荡不羁的时候。</p><p>Dean那一阵子简直就像是，用Sam的话来说，“简直就像被埋进了一个全是美女的派！”Sam说这话的时候还翻了个白眼。</p><p>“全是美女的派？这可有点恶心了，Dude。”Dean嬉笑着搂上了他小弟弟的肩膀，不客气的揉乱了他的头发，“不过，我喜欢。”<br/>Dean笑着看他的小弟弟气愤的涨红了脸。</p><p>就算到了那时候一切也都是正常的。</p><p>Dean还是和往常一样吊儿郎当，和不同的姑娘们约会、打情骂俏。尽管那一片儿的姑娘们都知道Dean Winchester是个浪子，但这依然无法阻挡勇敢的姑娘们朝着Dean那张漂亮脸蛋儿扑过去。</p><p>不过有一点是毋庸置疑的，那就是再多的姑娘在Dean心里也没有Sam重要。<br/>Sam就是他可以为之放弃一整片森林的那棵树。<br/>所以，大概这就是一切不对劲的开始。</p><p>那是一个阳光明媚的日子。不过过于明媚的阳光晃得Dean有些心烦，他眯着眼睛想了不到一秒，便决定甩掉身后的女孩子转而回到了他们在林子中的小屋。</p><p>Dean回去的时候Sam正坐在门口发呆。他看着那孩子稚嫩的还带些婴儿肥的脸庞呼吸不由得一窒。Dean心烦意乱的甩了甩头，对注意到他身影的Sam露出一个挑衅的微笑：“嘿，Sammy，要来试试吗？”</p><p>Sam站起身，不甘示弱地瞪了回去：“为什么不？”</p><p>他们两个很快在地上撕打起来。没用上任何的格斗技巧，就只是单纯的打架，如果John在这儿看到他们两个这个样子，一定会气的大骂一顿。<br/>就像两只玩闹的小狮子一样，Dean和Sam在把自己和对方弄得满身是土之后气喘吁吁地停了手。Dean将Sam压制住，Sam仰躺在地上，细瘦的手臂却死死抵住了Dean的脖子，他喘着气，眼神晶亮的望着Dean，噘起嘴唇给了他哥一个比之前更大的挑衅的微笑。</p><p>就好像心脏猛地被一只无形的手攥住了一样，Dean在那一瞬间突然感觉喘不上气来。他心跳如鼓，一时间忘记从Sam身上起来，他维持着上半身压在Sam身上、一只腿强行别进Sam双腿中间压住Sam左腿的姿势顿在了那里，直到Dean感觉下身那并不陌生的感觉传来。Dean的四肢更加僵硬了，他可以说是狼狈的从地上——或者更直白一点，从Sam的身上——爬起来，不顾Sam疑惑的眼神和大声地询问，一边在心底大声咒骂着一边狼狈不堪的跑回了房间将自己锁进了浴室里。</p><p>Dean三两下脱光了自己身上的衣服，站到花洒下自暴自弃的将自己暴露在冰凉的水流中。他感到脸颊上火辣辣的热度，Dean此时甚至不敢睁开眼看一眼浴室隔断玻璃上倒映着的自己的影子。</p><p>他刚刚对着他一手带大的十一岁的小弟弟勃起了。</p><p>一想到这个，Dean就控制不住地想要干呕。</p><p>Dean的胃部痉挛着，他弯下腰对着排水口大声呕吐着，一旁的水流哗哗作响，盖住了这令人感到不适的声音。Dean抹了把嘴重新站起身来，绝望地看着自己的阴茎依然精神的挺立着。</p><p>Dean闭上眼，睫毛脆弱的颤动着。他颤抖着将右手盖在了阴茎上一下一下的机械的撸动着，左手却握成拳被塞进了嘴里。</p><p>Dean呜咽着，被塞住的嘴里却依然发出了喘息的声音。他逐渐加快了右手撸动的频率，直到伴随着一声闷在喉咙里的呻吟和充斥在空气中的浓浓的麝香味儿，Dean睁开了眼。</p><p>他射精了。在幻想着他十一岁的小弟弟之后。</p><p>Dean背部抵着墙壁缓缓地将自己撑了起来，他沉默着将水温调热，抬起头睁大眼任凭水流飞溅到他眼睛里刺得他眼球火辣辣的疼。</p><p>Dean并没有闪避。<br/>他本来也没想过闪避。</p><p>这是他应得的。</p><p> </p><p>对于Sam而言，那天从浴室出来的Dean并没有什么不对劲的地方。他还是会嬉笑着揉乱Sam的头发，故意拖长音调叫着“Sammy”，必要的时候他也依然是那个可靠的大哥。<br/>但是对Dean而言，很多事情都不一样了。从那一天开始，他的生活简直是一团糟。他不知道该如何面对Sam,在和Sam说话的时候他的语气下面暗藏着僵硬，他紧握的手心里全是黏腻一片的汗水。</p><p>Dean觉得生活糟透了。他自己则更糟糕。</p><p> </p><p>这样的生活一直持续了十三年之久。<br/>而如今，Dean看着安静地躺在床铺上的Sam，他即将、终于能够喘一口气了。<br/>Dean安静地笑着，眼睛里有破碎的光。</p><p> </p><p>床铺上的Sam动了动身子，发出了一声模糊的呻吟。Dean连忙走上前去，装作什么都没有发生的样子小心翼翼的扶住他弟弟的身子，语意不详的将Sam提出的问题糊弄过去。</p><p> </p><p>半小时之前。</p><p>“Dean，我给你一年的时间。只有一年。”那个黑发红眼的恶魔婊子在亲吻他之后又说了一遍，接着她舔了舔唇，露出一个恶意的微笑，“毕竟我想再给你多十年也没什么意义不是吗？你依然会下地狱，因为你那个什么？——哦对，‘短暂的青春期骚动’。”</p><p>Dean的脸一下子变得惨白。</p><p>那恶魔眯起眼睛大笑着离开了，临走前她在Dean耳边轻声说了句什么。</p><p>“你迟早会下地狱的。”<br/>语调优雅低沉如同情人的低喃。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这篇文是我搞SD的时候最满意的几篇产出之一了！（虽然仔细想了一下我满意的那几篇基本都是BE）（（但是大家对这几篇BE的反响反而还比不上无脑小甜饼呜呜呜））<br/>但严格来讲接第二季结尾的BE不能算是真的BE啦！我们都知道dean 会去做交易让sam复活的</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>